Por tí, todo
by daniiga
Summary: Nessie está dispuesta a hacer todo por estar con su Jacob, después de que las cosas con Edward se pusieran feas por la descición que tomaron estos dos


Declaración…

Desperté sobresaltada en mi inmensa habitación, con los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto que me había producido la dura partida de Jake cuando mi padre le negó mi mano. Fue, a mi parecer, el gesto más egoísta que pudo haber cometido en todos sus años de existencia. No me importada sus insustanciales excusas. Pero fue tan hermosa aquella noche en la que Jake se me declaró, que haría lo que fuera para estar con él, y si eso requería escaparme lo ahría, costara lo que costara.

_-Flash back-_

Estábamos dando un paseo en bote en uno de los inmensos lagos de aquella pequeña pero hermosa ciudad, en donde se vislumbraban las estrellas en el firmamento y en donde aquella gran luna nos brindaba la luz necesaria para hacer más especial este momento. Por mi parte, estaba perdida en aquellos ojos color azabache que me miraban como si fuera la única luz en su vida. Por su parte, Jake estaba bastante nervioso y se miraba las manos constantemente

-Qué te pasa? –pregunté algo preocupada por su estado

- Nessie, tu sabes que eres la estrella que ilumina mi universo, la persona que más he amado en este planeta, a pesar de mi condición como licántropo y como te incumbe

De hecho, nunca me había molestado eso, siempre lo vi como alguien de quien nunca me podría separar, y que dolería demasiado si lo hacia. Puse mi mano en su mejilla y le mostré lo que pensaba minutos antes.

- Te amo Nessie –Y me besó como me encantaba que lo hiciera, puso sus grandes y calientes manos en mi cara, amoldándose a ella de esa forma tan perfecta, como si mi rostro fuera hecho para estar así

- Eso ya lo sabía, pero a qué viene todo esto? –Admito que todavía estaba un poco grogui, pero me picaba la curiosidad

De pronto se arrodilló frente a mí, y lo vi venir.

- A esto, Rennesme Carlie Cullen, Por todo el amor y el respeto que te tengo, te pido que te cases conmigo- Sacó una pequeña cajita, la abrió, y allí se encontraba una pequeña pero hermosa joya, un anillo con pequeños diamantes a su alrededor y una reluciente esmeralda en su centro, representando la esperanza de una vida feliz.

Quedé estupefacta, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, viendo como su rostro se ensombrecía lentamente por mi falta de respuesta, lo que me hizo reaccionar y saltar sobre él, lanzándonos al agua congelada.

- Claro que acepto, una y mil veces –nos besamos y cuando paramos para tomar un poco de aire, nuestras frentes se juntaron, mirándonos fijamente, importándonos nada lo fría del agua, disfrutando de uno de nuestros pocos segundos de felicidad que nos quedaban hasta comentarlo a la familia.

- Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías- Le dije mientras caminábamos cogidos de la manos hacia la gran mansión Cullen

- En realidad, lo estaba pensando desde aquella vez en el que el odioso de Nauel vino de visita e intento flirtear contigo- frunció un poco el entrecejo, cosa que me causo gracia.

- Tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti

- Da igual, me alegro de poder haberlo hecho al fin, además, ya estoy cansado de que Edward nos ande vigilando como si fuéramos a hacer algo malo, ya eres lo bastante grandecita para saber que hacer

- Me pregunto como se lo tomarán, estoy segura de que mi madre me dará todo su apoyo, pero no estoy segura que dirá tía Rosalie y mi papá- en realidad, me asustaba más de lo que lo demostraba, estaba horrorizada.

- Créeme que estoy aterrorizado- hizo una mueca

- Pues ya veremos que pasa, se lo vamos a decir esta misma noche

- Es…esta noche?...no crees que deberíamos esperar un poco más?

- No seas cobarde, no me digas que mi futuro marido se acobardó

- Claro que no, pero no eres tú a la que Edward va a arrancar la cabeza cuando se lo digamos- le temblaron un poco las manos pero se controlo...un poco

- Ya vas a ver, mi papá no es tan malo como parece, si llega a pasar algo, la familia va a ayudar, ya sabes, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme y mi madre.

- Pues a ver que va a pasar, todo esto lo hago por ti, pase lo que pase, siempre te seguiré amando, hasta el fin de los tiempos

- Hasta el fin de los tiempos- Nos besamos, y, armándonos de valor, cruzamos el pequeño prado que nos separaba de la gran mansión Cullen, pero, lo que nunca nos imaginábamos estaba apunto de suceder, y no era para nada algo bueno

_-Fin de Flash back-_

Listoo!, Bueno, este es mi primer fiic, tengan compasión y por favor opriman ese botonciito verde que ven abajiito, sí, ese que les da pereza pero porfaaa, necesito saber que tal lo hice, opiniones xd

Ehh, quiero dejar claro que los personajes son obra de Sthepanie Meyer, yo solo desato lo que me hubiera gustado pasase después de amanecer :3,,buehh,,chaiitoo!


End file.
